


Comming home

by Andrade_fan24



Category: Cristiano Ronaldo - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sex, au cristiano ronaldo is bisexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7650337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrade_fan24/pseuds/Andrade_fan24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a tought day for Cristiano Ronaldo. His kid was out of the town, so He had a free night and the house just for him and his boyfriend. The perfect opportunity to close off the day in the best damn way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comming home

**Author's Note:**

> With this story i am not saying that Cristiano is gay or bisexual in the real life. I just really admire him because he is a great football player and i think that he is an amazing person, so for me he uses a mask in front of the media.
> 
> I wanted write something about his sweet side and i don't know why, but i imagined this male/male story. 
> 
> I hope you like it and please, tell me what you think about it. And also, sorry if there are grammar mistakes, english in not my first lenguage and i want to improve it.

It has been a tough day for Cristiano. He read some bullshit on the media about his incredible run of two matches without scoring in the League and there was also a comment of his manager, saying that he should focus in the team's game instate of his own. Right, 'cause he is so selfish on the field that he has never ever done something for help his teamm, something like face two or even three defenders at the same time to create spaces for his teammates or go to the defense and help them to clear the ball in the corners and free kicks. Damn it! That draw against the new team in the League had made Zidane loose his mind, but he was the boss so Cristiano asked James, Bale and Karim to stay with him after the training session so they could practice long passes and movements without the ball. All of them accepted and they practiced for two hours aad fter that, Cristiano went to the gym to do some recovery exercises. 

Shit he was tired as fuck and all he wanted was go home, have a meal with his babe and why not... get laid.

His kid was outside the town with his sister Katia, so he could go home and prepare a nice dinner for Daniel, dress up properly or surprise the other man with his perfect Adam's suit. It was going to be a night to remember for both oh them.

He made mussels with white wine and pasta. He knew that Daniel loved when he cooked for him and there is nothing better than share a home made meal after a tough day with the person you love.

The dinner was ready, so Cristiano decided take another shower and get dress, 'cause his boyfried deserved watch him in his blue jersey and that pair of jeans that, according to Daniel, made his chest and butt look even better. But of course, that was just his boyfriend's opinion.

Around seven, Daniel arrived home and Cristiano went right to the door to kiss him. The kiss started with so much tender, but after few seconds it turned on into a spacey kiss. Cristiano took the control and started to play with his boyfriend's tongue and explore the other´s mouth. Daniel tasted so sweet, and kissing him was like see fireworks, literally fireworks, 'cause there were too many emotions in just one kiss... so much love, devotion, passion, joy and desire... it was just amazing. They broke their kiss to take some air.

-Welcome home babe-, said Cristiano while he was admiring the other man´s beautiful face.  
-Is great to be at home- answered Daniel with a shy smile in his face while he leaded the both of them to the living room. -Someone is quite happy... had a good day?-.  
-Not at all, things at the club are a little tense now, but whatever that's work and now we're at home, alone, just you and me-. And Cristiano started to kiss Daniel´s neck.  
-I know, but i´m starving, like literally starving. Was a long day in the set-, said Daniel with a giggle. for the sensation of the soft lips of Cristiano on his neck.  
-That's okey babe, I made dinner-, and he leaded them to the dinner room where the table was settled with candles and flowers in the center. -Romantic dinner, you and me-.  
-I, wow, I love it, I really do-, said Daniel while he was contemplating the scene. Then he start to staring at his boyfriend and he realized what was Cristiano wearing. -Wow, You are even wearing my favorite blazer-, said as he pointed the garment. -Really babe, you didn´t have to do all of this-.  
-I know, but i wanted-, and he steeped a little closer to his man. -You know, i just love all of this. You and me living together, coming home to you, a night for us. All of this, every single part, is special for me, you make this special, and i kind of wanted to say thank you. So, thank you Dani, for be you and let me love you and love me back-.

There were tears in Daniel´s eyes, Cristiano was quite open about his feelings and he was always telling to the other man how much he cared about him and how much he loved him. But it didn't matter how many times Cristiano said to him "i love you", every time was special and made him feel like a teenager.

-You welcome Cris-, and they kissed again. As they parted away, Daniel added: -Man, i'm so lucky. I've you in my life, we are a family now and, God, i've never felt this loved before. Thank you babe-.  
-You can thank me latter-, said Cristiano with a smirk in his face. -Now, time to eat-.

After dinner, they went to the living room. Daniel put some music and he started to dance to the beat of "Da you think i'm sexy" by Rod Stewart.

-C'mon babe, dance with me-, and Dani extended his hand inviting Cristiano to join him in his dance.

It was one of Daniel's favorites songs ever, he knew every line and he was singing with his beautiful Spaniard accent.- If you want my body and you think i'm sexy, come on sugar, and let me know- he was dancing so close to Cristiano and he knew that the Portuguese was getting hard. -If you really need me, just reach out and touch me. Come on, honey, tell me so-. He continued with his dance, he was rubbing his whole body against the European champion. And Cristiano couldn't take it any more. -Bedroom, now-, and he took the other man's wrist as he attempted to leave the room.  
-But baby, just let this song finish-, said Daniel with his best puppy face. -You know that i L-O-V-E the song-.

The footballer ignored him, he lift his boyfriend in his arms and carried them to the master bedroom. Once they arrived to their room, they started kissing. It was a more passionate kiss than the others of that night.

They laid on their bed and started to undress each other. Cristiano loved every single line of Daniel's body, he kissed very spot of skin he found. Daniel was getting hard too and he asked Cristiano to move his kissing session to the zone of his groin, but the Portuguese had anoher plan.

-I thought that you was going to thank !e for the dinner and for be the best boyfriend ever-.  
-Oh-, said Daniel. -Okey then. I will take care of you".

He took away the blue jersey of his boyfriend torso's and started to kiss that spot behind of Cristiano's ear that was connected with his cock and then he moved to his nipples. He started to suck and lick the left one and he gained some moans from the other man. Then he beat the areola of the right nipple and Cristiano arched his back in pleasure.  
Daniel licked every line of Cristiano's six pack and started to touch his cock and balls. He couldn't resist. He took Cristiano into his mouth, he flicked his tounge in and out against the tip of Cristiano's dick, then all around and finally from the top to the bottom.  
Cristiano was lost in the feeling of the wet tounge of Daniel in his dick, his boyfriend met him so well. -Dani-.  
-I'm here babe-said as he looked up to his man. -Just tell me what you want-.  
-Want you- said Cristiano trembling. -Really need you-.  
-Where do you need me?-.  
-What?-.  
-I wanna hear you-. And Daniel get closer to the other man, so he could see Cristiano face. He was blushed and his eyes were wild in desire.  
Cristiano was almost weeping in frustration. He was so aroused and boyfriend wanted him to beg. That was no fair. He said no word and instate, he attempted to touch himself but all he get was a slap in his hand.  
-Wow- explained Daniel with a suggestive voice. -You are such a bad boy babe. What I'm going to do with you?-.  
-Don't know-.  
Daniel stand up, went to their closet and took one of his boyfriend's tie and in his way he grabbed the lube from one of the drawers of the night table that was next to the bed.  
-You will be punished- announced Daniel and the tied Cristiano's wrists on his back.- Now, is there something you wanna tell me?-.  
And Cristiano gave up, he was even more turned on now that he was tied. He bit his lower lip. He was going to take advantage of this: -I want you inside me-, he told the other man looking right in his eyes. - I want to feel your cock inside me, deep, so deep, wanna take you in my tight ass, I want you to thrust your cock over and over 'till you found my sweet spot. I want you to make me come undone. What about that-.  
-Turn around-, Daniel melt Cristiano with his voice and the Portuguese obeyed without any complaint. - Now, show me that ass-.  
Cristiano's ass was so firm from all the work out he has done in his career. Daniel started to lick the border of his boyfriend's entrance and the moans from the man beneath him were music for his ears. He increased the speed and tasted the others hole. After few minutes, he replaced his tounge with one finger. He spread lube and started to explore the secret core of Cristiano to stretch him. He added one more finger and the Portuguese started to move his hips: -Slow down babe".  
\- I'm, oh my god, I'm ready-.  
\- I will decide that-, and Cristiano sight.  
Daniel added a third finger, he raised the pace and Cristiano made all that noises. Daniel had found his sweet spot.  
\- Do you like it?- and the footballer just noded. -I think that could make you came just with my fingers-.  
\- Don't you dare-.  
\- Or I could leave you like this, all aroused and without any chance to jerking yourself out-. And he took off hisfimgers from Cristiano.  
\- Dani -, Cristiano begged with a whisper.  
\- Sorry, but did you said something?-.  
\- I need you, please babe-.  
\- Music to my ears-.  
Daniel spread more lube in Cristiano and in his cock. He gave it a few strokes: - On your back- exclaimed Dani with a tender voice. -You now I love look at your eyes-. And he help his boyfriend to lay on his back and he put a pillow beneath Cristiano so he could be more comfortable.  
Cristiano lift his legs and enclosed the other man's high waist. Daniel aligned his cock and slowly pushed in the tip until he was midway in. Cristiano left out some moans and Daniel contemplated his face, the Portuguese was so beautiful and he could see devotion in his gaze. Daniel pushed all the way in, causing a whimper to erupt from Cristiano’s throat: - Oh my god, Dani-.  
He started to thrust inside Cristiano, slowly at first but then he increased his pace, he love the sensation of being inside of Cristiano's secret core. He lift his boyfriend, he embraced him in his arms and kissed, he wanted Cristiano to know how much he loved him, he said everything with one kiss. The both of them felt dizzy after the kiss. With the new position, Cristiano took the control and he ride Daniel's cock. They were so close to the orgasm.  
Cristiano released a strangled moan as he came. The tightness of his ass hot waves of pleasure through Daniel's dick. It only took a few more thrusts more to Daniel collapse due the intensity of his orgasm.  
It took them a few minutes to recover, Daniel cleaned them and then he got into bed. He hugged Cristiano and fall asleep.  
The footballer stroke his boyfriend's hair and then he whispered to his ear: -I love you-. And he fall asleep too


End file.
